Por Siempre
by Cambio
Summary: Riza es una estudiante nueva de la escuela, Roy esta contagiado por el virus SIDA. ¿ Que pasara cuando Riza intente estar a su lado?¿Roy podra dejar de lado esos horribles recuerdos ? RoyxRiza y algo de EdoXWinry[Lean pliz y dejen Review ] chapter 6
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

El día estaba nublado era obio que iba a llover, la gente no salía de sus casas para no agarrar un resfrió, al parecer hombre no le importaba lo que pasara con su salud…aquel sujeto estaba llorando mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles, ya había pasado un año desde que la persona mas preciada de su vida. La lluvia comenzaba mientras el sujeto lloraba...al parecer no era el único triste, el cielo también estaba triste, el muchacho con cabello negro regresaba a su casa para encontrarse solamente con la foto de la persona que alguna vez amo…pues ella ya no estaba en este mundo

La mañana llega y otro día comienza, Roy se pone su uniforme y toma su mochila para luego salir de su apartamento y irse a la escuela, había faltado un año entero desde la muerte de aquella persona tan importante para el. Los demás Alumnos lo miraban sorprendidos mientras no hacían ningún comentario, pues ya sabían lo que había pasado..Toda la escuela lo sabia, llego a su salón y se sentó en su lugar, cerca de la ventana, su mejor amigo se acerco y le dio una leve palmada en la espalda

Me alegro mucho de que hallas regresado..Ya extrañábamos tus comentarios sarcásticos –Edward, su mejor amigo le sonreía comprensivamente, este sabia por todo lo que su amigo habia pasado e intentado hacer después de la muerte de aquella persona

Muy gracioso Ed...-hablaba bajo, ya no con la confianza que siempre tenia, hablaba con miedo y timidez. Ed solo le sonríe y se sienta a un lado de este, la maestra comenzó a presentar a los nuevos alumnos en ellos estaba una mujer rubia con ojos marrones, muy hermosa- Y? no harás ningún comentario por aquella muchacha?-Roy subió la mirada y pudo ver aquella mujer, luego mira hacia un lado lentamente, Ed lo noto y sonríe juguetonamente- no me digas que aquella mujer es horrible

No me importa..-miraba hacia un lado, la Maestra le indico a la muchacha que se sentara en el asiento delantero de donde se encontraba Roy y Ed, Winry quien estaba enseguida del asiento vació en donde se sentaría aquella muchacha, decidió presentarse

Me llamo Winry mucho gusto.. -Le dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas a la muchacha nueva y ella regreso la sonrisa tímidamente-

Mi nombre es Riza...

Las clases siguieron normalmente hasta que debían separarse todos , ya que en algunas clases debían ir a distintos salones…Roy caminaba al salón de química mientras mantenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y miraba al frente, se encontró con Riza..Aquella muchacha nueva quien estaba perdida buscando el salón de Química, este se acerco y le miro fríamente, su actitud contra los nuevos estudiantes era fría y seria, no le importaba tener amigos nuevos

Que salón buscas?-la muchacha se voltea y mira a Roy y sonríe tímidamente- contéstame

Ah…solo busco el salón de Química..es que como soy nueva aquí no se me muy bien donde queda cada salón –Riza agacha la cabeza avergonzada mientras sus manos temblaban un poco, Roy pudo notar eso y mira al frente-

No te avergüences…todos son así al principio, vamos..Yo también tengo que ir al salón de Química –Riza sonríe felizmente y camina enseguida del muchacho para llegar al salón, al llegar todos elijen su grupo para trabajar en los proyectos, la muchacha mira a todos lados y ve a Roy solo leyendo un libro, Riza se acerca a el y le sonríe amistosamente, el muchacho deja de leer y la mira- deseas algo?

Seré tu compañera, veo que estas solo

Y así me gusta estar…-No era cierto, Roy solo no quería ser amigo de aquella muchacha tan hermosa, tenia miedo, miedo de que? De que ella se enterara de lo que paso hace un año y decidiera hablar del asunto…no estaba preparado para hacerlo-

Vamos no seas tan frió…además tus amigos no están en esta clase, no creo que sea malo trabajar juntos –Riza insistía y insistía hasta que Roy por fin acepto, ambos trabajaban en una sustancia, la muchacha le platicaba sobre su antigua ciudad y escuela…Roy solo seguía trabajando, aun así la escuchaba. Al fin tocaron el timbre que significaba el receso, el muchacho de cabello negro caminaba al patio, casi llegaba a la salida pero alguien lo detiene…

Me puedes ayudar en otra cosa? –decía la muchacha de cabello rubio mientras le tomaba la mano, Roy se paralizo y dio un leve suspiro- necesito saber donde esta el salón de música

sigues derecho por este camino..y doblas a la derecha, salón 22-C –cierra los ojos y se suelta de esta bruscamente, desgraciadamente el receso acabo y no pudo salir al patio, se dirigió al salón de Matemáticas, pues no le gustaba la música..O no quería admitirlo

Riza al llegar al salón de música se sentó junto a Ed, pues Winry los habia presentado, el muchacho de ojos dorados tocaba el piano concentrándose en las partituras que habían, Riza estaba sentada a su lado poniendo atención a la melodía, luego decidió hablar…

porque ese muchacho que mencionaste se comporta así de frió?...

Roy? A pues…es una historia larga…-sonríe levemente y deja de tocar-

Tengo todo el tiempo…-Decía Riza mientras lo miraba- no puede ser tan malo…

Esta bien…te lo diré…-Ed tomo aire para luego comenzar a hablar- pero esto quedara entre nosotros...no quiero que Roy se entere que te lo conte..-la muchacha solo asiente- Bueno...Roy tenia como decirlo...tenia una persona muy especial en su vida...esa era su novia Asuka (n/a: no se me ocurrio otro nombre, perdon)..ambos eran muy felices hehehe, se iba a casar -eso sorprendio a Riza y Ed pudo notarlo- lo se..era pronto, pero...Roy me conto algo que es dificil de decir...pues...Asuka tenia Sida y bueno pues...este...ellos tuvieron relaciones sin protegerse , Roy no lo sabia..ya hace un año murio Asuka y Roy se entero que el tambien tiene Sida...nadie sabe esto.., los demas solo saben de la muerte de Asuka pero no de lo que le paso a Roy..porfavor, confio en ti...-Riza aun sorprendida y sintiendo pena por aquel muchacho solo asintio, despues de las clases de Musica que era las clases finales, la muchacha caminaba hacia su departamento pensando en lo que le habia contado Ed, ya habia decidido algo...sea como sea..se haria amiga de Roy y lo ayudaria en todo...no lo dejaria solo

**Continuara…Dejen Reviews!**


	2. confiansa

**gracias a todos por sus reviews ;D**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Otro día comienza y las clases comenzaron nuevamente, Riza corría rápidamente pues se había retrasado por una llamada telefónica inesperada. Al llegar a la escuela e ir a su salón correspondiente que era la clase de Lenguaje, pues mira a todos lados y logro verlo…vio a aquel muchacho que Ed le había contado su historia…si, era Roy mustang.

La muchacha alegremente se acerco a este y se sentó a su lado, el muchacho de cabello negro no se molesto en mirarla, pues no le importaba, le daría igual todo lo que ella hiciera mientras que no se metiera en su vida personal. Riza solo le sonríe tiernamente y saca un pequeño pastel de chocolate y le ofrece, Roy solo la mira

No se debe comer mientras estamos en el salón…-la muchacha solo le sonríe y toma un poco del pastel y se lo mete a la boca a este, el sorprendido, no tuvo opción que tragarse el pedazo de pastel…y no se arrepintió, pues el pequeño pastel tenia un sabor demasiado delicioso…- Nada mal…Cocinas bien -La rubia sonríe al tener la oportunidad de una conversación con aquel muchacho-

Gracias…si quieres puedo enseñarte a prepararlos –El muchacho la mira y por un minuto Riza creyó verlo sonreír, pero esa sonrisa se borro inmediatamente- que pasa? –Ve al muchacho como miraba rápidamente por la ventana-

Tengo cosas que hacer…-La muchacha se levanta y le gira el rostro suavemente, Roy por un momento se sonrojo por los actos de su compañera de salón, ella sonríe amistosamente- Enserio…tengo…-Riza lo callo poniéndole un dedo en los labios de este, algo que hizo que Roy se sonrojara-

No digas mas, iré a tu casa …-dijo la muchacha sonriéndole amistosamente a Roy, quien estaba muy sonrojado, movió su cabeza hacia el lado-

-Las horas pasaron normalmente hasta el fin de clases, Roy caminaba a su casa mientras cargaba su mochila, dio un suspiro de resignación, por un momento aquel muchacho sonríe triunfalmente, no era normal que sonriera después de lo que paso hace un año…el mismo no se dio cuenta de algo muy importante…el estaba sonriendo

"No se sabe mi dirección! genial!" –Pensaba felizmente mientras llegaba a su casa y dejaba a sus cosas en su habitación, se puso ropa cómoda y fue a la cocina a sacar unos ingredientes sin darse cuenta, sonreía mientras tarareaba en un momento reacciono y se toca la cabeza levemente, se estaba preparando para aprender a hacer los pasteles de chocolate…- "Olvídate de eso...No quiero hacerle daño, Soy una persona que no vale perder el tiempo…además…como ya lo dije, no se sabe mi dirección" –El timbre de la casa sonó y este extrañamente fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con la persona que "menos" quería ver- Que haces aquí? Además…quien te dio mi dirección? –su actitud de muchacho frió volvió nuevamente, Riza tímidamente sonríe mientras cargaba una bolsa con ingredientes. La Rubia se veía mas hermosa de lo que Roy intentaba imaginarse, traía una blusa blanca, una falda negra no tan corta, pues a ella no le gustaba tanto eso y llevaba el pelo suelto, tenia una mirada muy tierna que observaba Roy, el muchacho de cabello negro solo sacudió la cabeza y la única reacción que tuvo fue dejarla pasar, eso lo hizo molestarse de si mismo- ahora…contéstame, quien te dio mi dirección?

Ese muchacho llamado Edward, es un buen muchacho no lo crees? –decía mientras miraba la casa y sonreía, luego ve unos cuadros de pintura muy hermosos colgados en las paredes- que hermosas pinturas…

Las hice yo –se pone a su lado y mira sus propias pinturas, en una había una pareja besándose en el parque mientras ambos se abrazaban, ya que en aquella pintura estaba lloviendo. Riza sonríe fascinada mientras aun cargaba la bolsa- que es eso?

Son los ingredientes para los pasteles

No debiste molestarte…yo tengo muchas cosas en la cocina, no debiste gastar tu dinero…-Riza sonríe al saber que el muchacho la estaba esperando, Roy sin darse cuenta le dedica una hermosa sonrisa solamente a ella, pero luego mira a un lado y su sonrisa se borra- vamos, terminemos esto rápido…tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer –La rubia rió un poco al ver la actitud del muchacho que cambiaba mientras se daba cuenta de que mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, ella sabia lo difícil que era para el todo esto…ella se sentiría igual si perdiera a alguien tan importante y desconfiaría de las personas. Riza obedeció a Roy y fueron a la cocina, el muchacho abre una bolsa de Harina como le había indicado la muchacha, pero al hacerlo un poco de Harina le salto en la cara manchándolo, Riza al mirarlo soltó una carcajada- no te burles…-fue lo único que dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara con un mantel, escondiendo su pequeña sonrisa, hace tiempo que no estaba con alguien en su casa, haciendo algo nuevo…

No te enojes, a cualquiera le pasa –la muchacha le dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas haciendo que Roy se sonrojara levemente- porque estas sonrojado? Tienes fiebre? –puso su mano en la frente del muchacho, pero este solo se separo y sigue haciendo lo que Riza le había ordenado hacer con la masa-

No es nada…

Las horas pasaron y terminaron de preparar los pasteles de chocolate, estaban sentados en el sofá mientras los probaban, No habían pasado mas de 15 minutos y fue cuando Roy ya se los había comido todos, Riza estaba contenta de ver al muchacho de cabello negro comiendo feliz, aunque no lo demostrara, Roy se dio cuenta de que no había quedado ningún pastel mas y se disculpo con Riza-

Lo lamento…no te eh dejado ninguno –mira a otro lado para no mirarla a los ojos, pues si lo hacia terminaría sonrojándose nuevamente por ver los hermosos ojos de color marrones de la mujer tan hermosa que estaba al frente suyo, por otro lado Riza se acerco a Roy y le tomo el rostro con las dos manos, el muchacho no sabia que hacer, estaba paralizado-…que haces?

Nada malo, no te preocupes…como ya sabes quería saber si tenias fiebre, pues hace un momento estabas rojo –Roy mira nuevamente hacia otro lado, no quería verla nuevamente, se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana y mira el cielo- que pasa?

Vete…

Que? –la muchacha se sorprendió un poco por la palabra que le había dicho Roy, pero el muchacho se voltea y sonríe nerviosamente negando con la cabeza fuertemente-

No lo digo de mala manera es solo que…mira tu reloj, ya son las 12:00 de la noche, debes ir a dormir…nos veremos mañana –Riza sonríe mucho mas y lo abraza, se había un poco de la confianza de aquel muchacho, Roy no regreso el abrazo- Riza…por favor, vete –la muchacha solo asiente y le besa la mejilla y se va. Roy queda un poco dudoso por la actitud que tuvo con la muchacha, nunca se había comportado así con alguien que apenas estaba conociendo, pero debía admitir…que aquella muchacha era una buena persona…aun así, tenia miedo de que aquella amistad que comenzaba se convirtiera en algo mas y pudiera dañar a su próxima nueva amiga…

Todo lo que quiero…es que no te arrepientas de ser mi amiga… -murmuro-

-Otra mañana comienza y nuevamente las clases dominan a los estudiantes (n/a: xDD) todos estaban comentando que el director de la escuela les había dado la autorización a la escuela para poder hacer una fiesta de despedida ya que pronto llegaría navidad y comenzarían las vacaciones. Todos estaban entusiasmados a algunos les daba igual como a nuestros amigos Roy y Ed, quienes caminaban por los pasillos tomándole poca importancia al asunto de la fiesta por otro lado Winry y Riza estaban mas entusiasmadas que nunca mientras caminaban por los pasillos, hasta encontrarse con estos-

No me digan…están hablando de la fiesta como todos, de cómo Irán vestidas con quien bailaran y bla bla bla -comento Ed mientras hacia un gesto de burla cosa que hizo a Winry enojarse y darle un leve golpe en la cabeza- hey!

Tu comenzaste niño jajaja

A quien demonios le dices niño! –Grito fuertemente mientras levantaba su puño, Riza sonríe mientras miraba la escena de los dos jóvenes-

Al parecer hay dos personas que realmente se aman –la Rubia de ojos marrones cruza los brazos y sonreía, Winry y Ed le lanzan una mirada asesina- lo siento jajaja -Riza giro su rostro y vio a Roy que miraba la escena con una gotita en su cabeza, se acerco a este y le sonríe amistosamente- vendrás a la fiesta? –El muchacho de cabello negro miro hacia un lado-

No lo creo

Vamos, Será divertido –le gira el rostro suavemente haciendo que Roy se sonrojara, el muchacho se separa de esta-

Lo intentare…-Comenzó a caminar hacia el salón de Arte, mientras Riza lo observaba irse, luego volvió a mirar a Ed y a Winry quienes la estaban mirando-

Será mejor que no intentes nada con el…-dijo Winry un poco apenada- desde que..-Ed la interrumpió-

Ya lo sabe…-miraba al frente Riza asiente lentamente mientras que Winry lo miraba sorprendida- se que era un secreto…pero tarde o temprano ella iba a saberlo –Winry asiente lentamente-

Creo que tienes razón…

Intentare de que Roy valla a la fiestas, hasta entonces! Ustedes Irán juntos y bailaran! –sonríe mientras comienza a correr donde Roy-

QUE! –Ed y Winry gritaron sorprendidos y algo sonrojados mientras veian a Riza correr hacia el salón de Arte-

_**CONTINUARA...DEJEN REVIEWS!**_


	3. Baile

**Capitulo 3**

Riza corría hacia el salón de Artes, al llegar vio que aquel muchacho de cabello negro estaba solo en el salón, mirando por le ventana al parecer estaba recordando algo, porque la muchacha pudo notar cierta tristeza en aquellos ojos de su compañero, decidió acercarse a el al hacerlo puso sus suaves manos en los hombros del muchacho, la reacción de el solo fue voltearse y mirar fijamente a la rubia que tenia frente a el, no sabia porque pero se sentía tan bien teniendo a la mujer a su lado, aunque la allá conocido hace poco ya sentía algo de cariño hacia ella, pero no, no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Y? iras a la fiesta si o no? –rompió alfil el silencio que había en aquel salón, Roy solo se voltea dándole la espalda nuevamente y cierra los ojos- me respondes?

Detesto las fiestas…detesto estar con demasiadas personas a mi alrededor

Vamos, por favor desearía bailar contigo –sonreía tiernamente mientras que el muchacho solo se sonrojaba levemente-

Esta bien...-La rubia no lo podía creer, había dicho que si?, enserio lo había dicho?. Sonríe y le toma las manos y se las acaricia suavemente, el contacto con las suaves manos de la muchacha, hizo que Roy se sonrojara un poco-

Gracias! –lo abrazo con fuerza y Roy regreso el abrazo lentamente, con miedo de tocarla, eso aquella muchacha lo pudo notar enseguida- hey...yo no muerdo, así que no seas así, me han dicho que antes tu no eras Tímido…-Eso hizo separarse rápidamente de Riza, acaso ya sabia su pasado?- que pasa?

Nada…-Toma su mochila y sale del salón de Arte, miraba al frente con una mirada seria. Llego al patio de la escuela y se sentó en una banca mientras miraba el cielo, recuerdos comenzaron a venir a su mente-

**Flash Back**

_La pareja iba caminando por las calles mientras llovía, el muchacho de pelo negro sostenía el paraguas y tomaba de la cintura a una hermosa mujer, la pegaba mas a el para que no se mojara, ambos compartían el paraguas mientras ambos caminaban en silencio. Llegaron a una hermosa casa mas bien parecía una mansión_

_Bien..llegamos –El hombre cerro el paraguas cuando ya estuvieron en la entrada de la mansión- Que pases buenas noches…-Toma a la mujer de la cintura y la besa apasionadamente mientras comenzaba a bajar sus manos hasta el trasero de la mujer, ella se separo lentamente y le sonrió al muchacho-_

_Eres un pervertido…Ahora no podemos pasar la noche juntos…tengo…cosas que hacer –la mujer estaba algo nerviosa cuando entro a la mansión, aquel muchacho de cabello negro no pudo notarlo, así que comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa en su rostro_…

**Fin de Flash Back**

"Jamás pensé…que ella me haría esto…" –Pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos, pero sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano, voltea un poco la cabeza y ve a Riza sentada a su lado. El solo se mantuvo en silencio, Riza comenzó a hablarle pero este no le ponía atención solo miraba el cielo, estaba distraído-

Hey…Te estoy hablando –mueve un poco a Roy haciendo que este se levantara molesto-

Que demonios quieres de mi!? Me sigues a cada momento! –Riza se sorprendió por la actitud de aquel muchacho, le estaba gritando…creo que debía ser un poco discreta para ayudarlo y darle un poco de espacio cuando el quisiera estar solo…-

Lo siento mucho Roy…No pensé que te molestara todo esto…pero…Quiero ayudarte! –Roy se sorprendió, esto no podía estar pasando…aquella muchacha ya sabia sobre su vida…muchas dudas comenzaron a surgir, aquel muchacho se levanto y tomo su mochila- Adonde vas?

No te importa…

Pero…

Que no te importa! –Roy comenzó a correr a otro lugar de la escuela, luego de unas horas las clases terminaron. Riza caminaba a su casa mirando el suelo pensando el Roy…Ahora que debía hacer? Hoy era el baile y lo había arruinado todo, ahora el muchacho que mas amaba estaba molesto con ella…espera un momento…Amaba?, no , no podía pasarle esto, Riza sacudió su cabeza algo sonrojada por el pensamiento-

La noche llego, Riza se había cambiado de ropa para ir a la fiesta, Tenia un hermoso vestido blanco y se había dejado el pelo suelto. Se miraba al espejo tenia una mirada triste, estaba insegura de ir…Sabia que Roy no iría por lo que había pasado…pero ya estaba lista, no podía echarse para atrás. Salio de la casa y fue a la escuela en donde era la fiesta, pudo encontrarse con Winry quien estaba parada enseguida de Edward, quienes se mantenían un poco alejados y se miraban con unas miradas asesinas. Riza se acerco a estos y los saludo-

Que les pasa? Porque no están bailando como los demás? –Pregunto Riza mientras sonreía juguetonamente, Winry y Edward la miraron-

Yo? Bailar con esta maniática de mecánica? Ni loco –Dijo Ed mientras cruzaba los brazos y sonreía maliciosamente-

Yo no bailo con los niños de primaria –Dijo Winry con una sonrisa triunfante-

Que! Yo te enseñare a bailar! –La tomo de la mano y la arrastro a la pista de baile y la tomo por la cintura, la muchacha rubia pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Ed, ambos estaban sonrojados y bajaron la mirada mientras bailaba lentamente. Riza miraba a los dos muchachos con una sonríe y mira a todos lados para ver si estaba Roy en alguna parte…pero no lo encontró-

Unos minutos pasaron y sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, ella no se molesto en voltearse, sabia muy bien que era otro muchacho que le ofrecía bailar con el, como le había pasados hace un momento-

Vengo con alguien mas…-Fue lo único que dijo, pero sintió como nuevamente le tocaba el hombro- Te dije que venia con alguien mas…-Sintió nuevamente que le tocaban el hombro- Que demonios no entiendes –Se voltea y se sorprendió al ver a Roy parado ahí sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado- Roy…yo…

Pensé que tu eras mi pareja para el baile…

Si…si lo soy –sonrió tímidamente, luego vio al muchacho detenidamente, iba vestido de negro, se veía muy bien. La muchacha se sonroja levemente al sentir como Roy la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a la pista de baile, rodeo sus brazos en la cintura de esta tiernamente y Riza paso sus brazos por los hombros de aquel hombre, Riza estaba sonrojada por el contacto que tenían, mantenía la mirada baja para evitar pisarlo mientras bailaban -

Te vez hermosa…-Dijo Roy mientras seguían bailando. Riza levanto la mirada y lo miro a los ojos, noto como el muchacho le dedicaba una mirada llena de ternura-

Gracias…Tu te vez muy bien… -Dijo tímidamente mientras se abrazaba mas de Roy, escucho como el muchacho le susurraba-

Lamento mi actitud que tuve…

No te preocupes…también tuve algo de culpa…perdóname por no darte tu espacio cuando lo necesitabas…-Ambos se abrazaron mas mientras sonreían, cerraron los ojos lentamente mientras sin darse cuenta sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente…

_**Continuara…Dejen Reviews!**_

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, espero que les guste este capitulo, lamento la tardanza...Pronto subire el proximo hasta entonces Matta ne!  
-  



	4. Solo pregunto

Sus rostros estaban demasiado, sus labios comenzaron a rozarse mientras las mejillas de ambos obtenían un color rojo…Se abrazaron mas y comenzaron a besarse, al principio solo fue un beso tímido, pero luego fue transformándose en uno mas apasionado mientras se abrazaban cada vez mas fuerte…como si el mundo se fuera acabar en ese momento. Aunque para Roy si, todo esto acabaría en tan solo unos segundo, el pelinegro se separo de la rubia y miro a su alrededor. Todos los observaban mientras los comentarios absurdos comenzaron a surgir.

Esos Idiotas **–Menciono Ed al escuchar los comentarios que surgían, su acompañante que estaba a su lado solo bajo la mirada**- Porque Winry? Porque siempre debe ser el quien tenga que sufrir?

Quizás algún día encuentre la felicidad..-**Comento la muchacha de ojos azules-**

Cuando este muerto. **–Comento su compañero secamente, ambos bajaron la cabeza-**

Roy se alejo de la muchacha de ojos marrones mientras tenia una mirada triste y se fue tranquilamente del baile. Por un momento Riza iba a seguirlo pero se detuvo al escuchar unos comentarios.

De seguro ya olvido la muerte de Asuka, sabía que ese hombre solo era un mujeriego, apuesto que todos esos días de clases perdidos fue solo para acostarse con otras mujeres **– Menciono una mujer con lentes y cabello castaño-**

Espero que esa muchacha llamada Riza no caiga tan bajo, a todo esto Scieszka, porque odias tanto a Mustang? –**Menciono un hombre de cabello rubio y un cigarro en la boca-**

Que? Ya lo olvidaste Havoc? Por culpa de Roy murió Hughes…En ese accidente **–lo ultimo lo murmuro ya que el rubio la había abrazado para consolarla-** sabes bien que era mi mejor amigo

**Por otro lado Riza se había quedado viendo la escena hasta el momento que reacciono y salio tras la persona que estuvo hace unos momentos con ella, corría y corría sin saber por donde iba solo se dejaba llevar como si eso fuera mas fácil encontrar al pelinegro. Llego al parque y pudo notar a alguien muy familiar para ella sentado en una banca mirando sus manos, respiro profundamente y se acerco a aquel hombre**

Es una noche fría verdad?

Umm? Ah si **–la voz de Roy parecía cansada. La mujer de ojos marrones miro al muchacho y noto como cerraba los ojos-**

Estas Cansado, vamos a mi casa así te preparo algo de comer si? **–Riza le dedico unas de sus hermosas sonrisas que a Roy lo hizo perderse cuando la vio. Tomo la mano del muchacho guiándolo a su casa al llegar entraron y sentó al pelinegro en el sofá**- enseguida regreso

Esto se parece…cuando nos conocimos…-**fue lo único que murmuro cuando la muchacha rubia se había ido a la cocina, cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente-**

**Flash Back**

_El pelinegro acompañaba a su mejor amigo Hughes donde una de sus primas, al llegar a la gran casa mas bien una mansión tocaron el timbre. Roy estaba sorprendido por todas las cosas lujosas que veía fuera de la casa ya se imaginaba todo lo que había dentro, luego regresa su mirada a la puerta la cual se fue abriendo lentamente hasta dejar ver a una muchacha de pelo castaño y hermosos ojos de color celestial, el pelinegro quedo sorprendido por tal belleza de aquella mujer cosa que Hughes noto y sonrió_

_Hola! Nos dejarías pasar prima? –menciono el hombre con lentes, la muchacha que estaba frente a estos solo sonrió y asintió. Luego ya estando en la sala Hughes fue al baño dejando solo a la pareja. Roy estaba de pie mirando a todos lados tímidamente luego de sentir como la muchacha le tomaba la mano y lo sentaba en el sofá-_

_Te preparare algo de comer si? Enseguida regreso –sonrió la muchacha y se dio media vuelta, el pelinegro la alcanzo a tomar de la mano suavemente cosa que hizo que aquella muchacha de ojos celestiales se volteara a verlo-_

_Dime tu nombre por favor…_

_Mi nombre es Asuka…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Aquel día fue cuando había conocido a la persona que supuestamente pasaría el resto de sus días hasta que llegara la muerte a separarlos, quien iba a pensar que su muerte llegaría tan pronto? Le costaba saber que todo esto fuera la realidad y que no era una pesadilla que en algún momento despertaría, no, todo esto era realidad**

Ya llegue **–sonrió la muchacha Rubia de ojos marrones mientras le entregaba una taza de café y un plato con unas galletas. El muchacho solo asintió dejando sus recuerdos de lados mientras comenzaba a beber lentamente su café hasta que noto como la muchacha le miraba fijamente-**

Que tanto me miras?

Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ya me la estas haciendo **–murmuro el joven para que no fuese escuchado pero de todas maneras asintió-**

Quien es Hughes?

**El muchacho de pelo negro quedo paralizado, cada vez aquella muchacha se enteraba mas y mas de sus cosas, o quizás no quería recordar su pasado que lo atormentaba día tras día sin dejarlo descansar en algún momento. El muchacho solo pudo levantar la mirada y ver a la rubia que lo miraba con curiosidad, dejo la taza en la mesa de centro y se levanto, se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Riza se levanto para detenerlo pero Roy solo la miro mientras abría aquella puerta que atravesaría para irse.**

Hay preguntas que no siempre deben ser respondidas…**-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de ahí y dejar a Riza mirando solitariamente la puerta que había atravesado el joven.**

Solo pregunto….porque de verdad me importas…Roy…

_**CONTINUARA...DEJEN REVIEWS!**_

_**  
Se les agradese a todos por sus reviews en el prox capitulo podre agradeserselos con nombre**_


	5. Quiero estar contigo

-Roy caminaba a su casa después de haberse ido de la casa de aquella muchacha de ojos color marrón, dio un gran suspiro y miro al frente hasta encontrarse con su amigo de pelo rubio largo tomado de una trenza y ojos color dorado. Roy solo pudo reír levemente-

De lejos me doy cuenta de que aun eres enano –comento el pelinegro haciendo que Edward se enojara y lo tomara por la camisa-

No me llames enano!! Niño idiota –lo suelta y tose un poco- bueno, cambiado de tema porque te fuiste tan rápido de la fiesta

Hmp...Para que finges no saberlo? Es obvio que me viste besando a Riza y escuchaste los comentarios de los demás..-cerró los ojos y gira un poco su rostro a un lado fingiendo indiferencia-

Y que importa los demás? En todos estos días eh notado tu relación de amistad con Riza…se ve que es buena muchacha y que quiere darte cariño, porque no la dejas? Se ve que te hace falta alguien

Ya eh llegado a quererla Ed…pero de que serviría? Si llegamos a tener una relación mas allá que una simple amistad…va a llegar un momento en que ambos queramos hacer el amor, pero como sabes…no puedo

Ella ya sabe eso –comento secamente el rubio, haciendo que el pelinegro lo miraba con sorpresa y a la vez enojo-

Tu se lo dijiste!? Responde! –lo toma por la camisa pero el rubio cerro los ojos y asintió- me prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie!

Solo se lo dije a ella…se supone que le tienes confianza no? Entonces confía en que ella tampoco se lo dirá a alguien –Roy lo soltó y solo miro a otro lado- A Riza no le importa tu enfermedad Roy…ella de verdad te quiere y se preocupa por ti, no es eso lo que querías? A alguien que realmente se interesara en ti de verdad? Asuka jamás se preocupaba por ti solo quería que la llevaras a la cama

Si yo no hubiera sido…tan apresurado para las cosas…esto jamás hubiera pasado…-Ed pudo notar como algunas lagrimas salían de los ojos de su amigo, eso le sorprendió ya que la ultima vez que lo vio llorar fue cuando murió Hughes- Es por eso…que no merezco a nadie a mi lado…solo causo daño

No todo es como tú piensas…

Que pensarías tu si tuvieras Sida?! Dime! Acaso no estarías triste al saber que vivirás la mitad de lo que querías!? Que harías al saber que no podrás formar una familia y vivir felizmente como todos piensan!? –Ed solo quedo pensativo, no podía imaginarse en esa situación, pensaba en Winry pero al hacerlo sacudió la cabeza. Los muchachos solo se intercambiaron miradas sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados desde un callejón, una muchacha de cabello castaño con lentes mira sorprendida la escena-

No puede ser…Roy…tiene sida? –murmuro para si misma Scieszka, luego de salir de su asombro se fue rápidamente a su departamento donde luego se sentó en la cama y tomo su celular y marco el numero de Havoc-

Mm? –El rubio que tenia un cigarro en la boca como siempre caminaba a su casa cuando escucho la melodía de su celular y contesto- habla Havoc , quien habla?

Soy Scieszka, no creerás cuando te cuentes esto…Roy tiene sida

Que?! –El pobre no podía salir de su asombro hasta que reacciono- pero como te enteraste?

Escuche como ese enano llamado Edward y ese idiota de Roy hablaban, entonces Roy dijo que tenia Sida…debes estar igual de sorprendido como yo lo estaba –comento la muchacha mientras reía-

Porque te ríes? No es gracioso, pobre de Roy…

Como que no es gracioso? Por fin me voy a poder vengar de la muerte de Hughes, haré que ese idiota sufra por lo que hizo…-no dijo ninguna palabra mas , solo corto la llamada dejando al muchacho del cigarro sorprendido ante la actitud de la muchacha-

Ya había amanecido y los alumnos ya entraban a la escuela con caras cansadas, algunos aun no entraban a clases ya que aun no tocaban la campana que significaba que comenzaban las clases. El muchacho pelinegro estaba en su lugar mirando por la ventana con una mirada triste quien solo dio un suspiro-

**Flash Back**

Un muchacho con lestes y pelo corto de color negro conducía un auto mientras mantenía una mirada seria-

Así que terminaste con mi prima verdad? Puedo saber las razones?

mm…-el pelinegro que iba a su lado solo se mantuvo en silencio, Hughes lo miro un poco-

Y me dirás?

La vi con otro hombre…es todo

Y ahora que harás? – Hughes mira por donde conducía mientras ponía atención a las palabras de su mejor amigo-

Lo que hacen todas las personas…terminas con una, empiezas con otra –dijo simplemente haciendo que ambos rieran-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como alguien le tocaba el hombro, se giro lentamente y la vio a ella sonriéndole como siempre, intento sonreír solo lo logro un poco haciendo una sonrisa leve, la rubia le beso la mejilla haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara-

Estabas distraído…en que pensabas? –Sonreía mientras se sentaba a su lado y sacaba los cuadernos de su mochila-

En nada interesante…-dijo Roy mirándola fijamente, quizás su amigo tenia razón, porque no intentaba estar con alguien y dejar que le dieran cariño? No era nada malo…ella sabia sobre su enfermedad y si se cuidaban todo saldría bien no? – Oye…con respecto al beso que nos dimos…bueno…yo..

No te preocupes…no tienes que darme explicaciones –la muchacha solo sonrió levemente mientras se ponía dibujar- Se que no fue tu intención y que solo soy tu amiga…solo fue un error no? –se sorprendió al sentir como el pelinegro la tomaba del rostro y la miraba fijamente a los ojos-

No digas eso…no fue un error…Riza…yo…-suspiro y solo cerro los ojos y la beso. Riza muy sorprendida y sonrojada se quedo ahí pero lentamente fue regresando el beso suavemente mientras se abrazaba de aquel muchacho haciendo mas profundo el beso, luego de unos minutos así ambos se separaron lentamente- yo quiero estar contigo…tu me gustas mucho…comprendí que eras una persona muy importante para mi…y…bueno…si no quieres estar conmigo por…lo de mi enfermedad puedo comprenderlo

Tonto…eso jamás me importo…-la muchacha le sonrió tiernamente haciendo que por primera vez frente a ella sonriera con ganas. Riza lo abrazo haciendo que el muchacha apoyara su cabeza en su pecho, el pelinegro cerro los ojos y la abrazo mas por fin sintiéndose bien en los brazos de alguien, pero no sabían que todo esto acabaría en cuestión de segundos…ya que alguien mas…sabia el secreto de Roy.

**_CONTINUARA…DEJEN REVIEWS ;D_**

**_Costo mucho hacer el capitulo, pero en fin, termine el capitulo numero cinco, se les agradece a:_**

**_VALE BLACK, Motoko asakura, beautifly92, riza-san, Unubium, Nekito-chan, The Hawk Eye, Lorien3, Kagome-elie11. Alchemist Souma , Lady Scorpio, Arwon._**


	6. Esos dias que faltaban para navidad

Por fin faltaban dos días para navidad. Cuatro personas se encontraban en el centro comercial mirando el mapa de las secciones que había intentando decidirse a cual tienda irían primero.

Quiero ir a la tienda de mecánica!! –Gritaba una muchacha rubia con ojos azules-

Me gustaría ir a la librería –dijo tímidamente Riza mientras que el pelinegro la miro y sonrió tiernamente por la actitud de aquella muchacha que amaba tanto-

Yo quiero ir a la tienda de Tecnología –dijo secamente el muchacho rubio con ojos dorados mientras cruzaba los brazos- a cual iremos primero?

Mecánica!!!

Hmp, pues no, iremos primero a la de Tecnología –sonrió triunfante el muchacho de trenza haciendo enfadar a Winry-

No! Mecánica y punto!

Tecnología!

Mecánica!!

Ya cállense! –Grito Roy cuando golpeo a ambos en la cabeza suavemente- es increíble, parecen unos niños, toda la gente nos esta mirando… es mejor que nos dividamos

Supongo que tu iras con Riza verdad? –sonrió juguetonamente el rubio haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara-

Si, nos encontraremos en este mismo lugar dentro de una hora y media de acuerdo? –todos asintieron y este comenzó a caminar con Riza a otro lugar tal como lo hacían Edward y Winry-

Bien, llegamos a la librería, que vas a comprar? –pregunto el pelinegro mientras abrazaba por detrás a Riza quien solo sonrió y le beso la mejilla-

No lo sabré hasta que entre –rió un poco la rubia mientras se soltaba suavemente de Roy y le tomaba la mano para que entraran a la tienda. Ya adentro la rubia se soltó de su novio y comenzó a mirar muchos libros, Roy la miraba con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en una pared cerca de su muchacha para asegurarse de que nadie la molestara. Luego de unos minutos ambos salieron de la librería y Roy la miro con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Y? Encontraste algún libro bueno?

Pues si –contesto simplemente la rubia mientras le tomaba la mano al pelinegro-

Y de que se trata? O como se llama?

De hecho, no es prácticamente una historia solo es un libro de poemas y hay uno solo que me gusta por eso no lo compre, gastare mi dinero en otra cosa

Esta bien, te puedo pedir un favor? –la rubia solo asintió- podrías ir a sacar un refresco de esa maquina? –otra vez la rubia asintió y fue a la maquina mientras que Roy entro rápidamente a la librería y compro el libro y se aseguro de esconderlo muy bien en su mochila que llevaba, luego de que la Rubia llegara ambos fueron a encontrarse con Edward y Winry quienes ya habían regresado.

Eres un enano! Habría preferido ir con Riza a la tienda de mecánica! Tu solo eres una molestia! –Gritaba molesta la muchacha de ojos azules-

Asi!? Pues estar contigo no es como irse de vacaciones! Tu también me molestas! Ocupas mi espacio –el rubio solo rie demasiado al terminar sus palabras haciendo que Winry hiciera un puchero y se fuera rápidamente de ahí, cuando Edward se dio cuenta de esto fue tras ella dejando nuevamente solos a la rubia y al pelinegro-

Bueno…creo que ellos estarán ocupados, vamos a mi casa a ver un poco la TV y luego te acompaño a tu casa –dijo el pelinegro sonriendo mientras la rubia lo miraba tiernamente y sonriendo al ver a aquel muchacho que antes era frió sonreír para ella, eso le encantaba. Llegando a la casa del muchacho entraron y Roy la guió hasta la sala y la sentó-

Ahora yo te preparare un Te –sonrió Roy mientras besaba rápidamente a la rubia y fue a la cocina, mientras tanto Riza no se quedo ahí, se levanto y comenzó a mirar nuevamente las hermosas pinturas que estaban en la pared.

Son hermosas…

No tanto como tu –hablo el pelinegro que ya había llegado y dejo la taza en la mesa de centro para luego acercarse a esta y abrazarla por detrás-

Aun no puedo creer que todo esto lo hallas pintado tu – comento la rubia mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su muchacho- tienes talento…porque no vendes estas pinturas? Serias rico y famoso

El pelinegro solo rió un poco y la miro con ternura, para luego a dedicarse a acariciarle la mejilla mientras la rubia lo miraba con su hermosa sonrisa-

Me encanta que sonrías…te vez hermosa –comento el muchacho-

Pues tu tampoco te vez mal sonriendo…-le susurro para luego besarlo mientras el pelinegro correspondía el beso que se había mas intenso hasta que se tuvieron que separar para recuperar el aire. Luego de recuperarse de eso Roy comenzó a besarle el cuello a su muchacha quien sorprendida intentaba separarlo de ella- Roy…detente…Roy…-repetía pero al parecer el muchacho pelinegro no le prestaba atención ya que estaba perdido en lo que estaba haciendo- Detente! –la rubia lo empujo bruscamente logrando separarlo de ella-

Perdóname…yo…

Entiendo, pero sabes bien que no podemos hacer esto aunque lo queramos demasiado no podríamos….o si no yo….

Te contagiarías….-el muchacho solo agacho la cabeza, la rubia solo lo miro tristemente-

Es mejor que me valla….nos vemos luego…te amo…-sonrió tristemente la muchacha para luego besarlo en la mejilla y marchándose dejándolo solo-…"lo siento…pero yo…no puedo hacerlo…te amo pero…no quiero sufrir….no quiero sufrir mas de lo que..." –solo sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba por las calles hasta encontrarse una muchacha castaña de lentes- Scieszka? –la rubia sonrió- que Haces aquí sola? Y con este frió?

Camino a mi casa –la castaña solo pudo fingir una sonrisa-

Quieres que te acompañe?

Estas loca? Claro que no fenómeno –la mujer de lentes solo siguió su camino dejando a una rubia completamente confundida pero Riza siguió su camino a casa y al entrar solo se sentó en su sofá-

Roy…-se toco la cabeza y cerro los ojos- ...Si tu supieras que yo…estoy…

CONTINUARA……DEJEN REVIEWS!

Mis agradecimientos a : Evelyn816121537 , Alchemist Souma (n/a: Hola!) , Unubium , Neko-O , Nekito-chan , VALE BLACK, beautifly92 Se les agradese por sus reviews , gracias!


End file.
